1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents providing system, a server device and a contents transmission device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system in which contents stored in an electronic device connected to a local area network (hereinafter, referred to as a LAN) may be acquired by an external terminal through a wide area network (hereinafter, referred to as a WAN) such as the Internet is proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-37802).
In such system, the external terminal accesses the electronic device storing the contents or a server managing the same to acquire the contents.